


warmth

by tatoeba



Series: 2016 autumn fic meme [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, That's basically all this is, i have no other tags to put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: Jongin laughs into it, kisses back, the autumn chill fading in the heat of Baekhyun’s lips and his tongue and his soft hands on either side of his face. It doesn’t even matter if anyone can see them, because this, right here, is all Jongin needs, all he cares about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for bianca who requested #15 "bobbing for apples" from the [autumn fic meme](http://ficmemes.tumblr.com/post/151199114438/autumn-fic-meme). i didn't think i'd be back with another so soon but here we are! hope u enjoy.

Jongin curls his fingers into the sleeves of his soft pink sweater. He wishes he’d brought a coat with him or a worn a thicker sweater. It’s colder than he expected out. He glances around the vicinity, taking in the groups of people exploring the festival the town hosts every year just before Halloween. It’s complete with games and activities, costume contests and corn mazes. Jongin’s waiting in line to go bobbing for apples, but he’s probably going to have to let the people behind him go on first since--

“Hey, I’m back, sorry it took so long,” Baekhyun says, suddenly appearing back at Jongin’s side as if Jongin’s mere thought of him had materialized him there. He’s smiling up at Jongin, so Jongin can’t be too upset that Baekhyun was gone too long, and when he hands over a cup of warm hot chocolate, Jongin _definitely_ can’t complain. “The line took forever,” he says, sliding a hand through his hair. He’s dyed his hair red recently in preparation for Halloween. He’s been planning to go as Akashi for ages, ever since Jongin had made him watch Kuroko no Basket with him. He’d tried to dye Jongin’s hair blue so he could be Kuroko, but Jongin had staunchly refused. There’s still a whole week until Halloween, though, so it’s possible that Jongin will end up changing his mind. Baekhyun can be very persuasive.

“It’s okay,” Jongin tells him with a smile, taking a careful sip from his drink. He winces when he ends up burning his tongue anyway, and Baekhyun’s eyes gleam up at him. 

“Want me to kiss it better?” he offers with waggling brows, and Jongin shoves him lightly. Baekhyun cackles but takes his hand in his, lacing their fingers together as they drop down to their sides. Jongin feels warmer already and he’s pretty sure it has nothing to do with the hot chocolate. 

Baekhyun starts to get antsy the longer they wait, and he’s peering around in line and over the heads of people looking for what else they go do. He whines when he can’t see much and makes Jongin do the looking instead, and Jongin laughs, amused. “Fuck you and your height,” Baekhyun grumbles around the cup of his coffee. 

“I thought you liked that I was tall,” Jongin teases. “That’s what you always say when I’m able to hold you up and--”

“Okay, okay,” Baekhyun says quickly, surprisingly turning a little pink in the face. He doesn’t get embarrassed often, but maybe it’s because there are children around and Jongin’s not exactly whispering. “I take it back. You’re right.” He’s eyeing the length of Jongin’s body slowly and the shame slowly morphs into the kind of smugness that Jongin’s used to. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” he laughs, nudging him lightly. “I can tell you’re thinking terrible things.” 

Baekhyun just hums, smirking around the rim of his cup as he takes another drink. Jongin has to look away before he, too, ends up thinking about terrible things. They won’t get through the rest of the games here if they both get that distracted. 

Thankfully, it’s soon enough their turn for bobbing apples. Baekhyun valiantly says he’ll go first, handing Jongin his cup and smoothing his hair back from his face even though the gesture is mostly pointless. Jongin whispers, “Good luck,” before Baekhyun dives down into the bucket of water and attempts to catch apples by his teeth. 

He’s surprisingly good at it, but then again, Baekhyun’s always been good with his mouth. Jongin sets their cups carefully on the little table set between the two apple-bobbing stations so he can pull his phone from his pocket and take a video when Baekhyun emerges from the water, face wet and hair in his eyes, looking like a cute little puppy. Baekhyun makes kissy faces at the camera as he goes back down and Jongin laughs, smiling at the footage on replay before he tucks his phone back. 

Out of the ten apples in the bin, Baekhyun manages to pull out eight within the time limit. “Amazing, I know,” he says grandly when he steps back, wiping his face off with the small provided towel and then grinning at Jongin. “I bet you won’t beat that.” 

“Since when did it become a competition?” Jongin says, as he gets into position. 

“It’s always a competition,” Baekhyun says and pushes Jongin’s head into the water. 

Jongin splutters, bobbing back up to catch his breath. He hears Baekhyun’s stupid cackling laugh in his ears but doesn’t look, goes back down to get as many apples as he can. _Now_ he wants to win. He’s on his sixth apple when a familiar hand slips into the empty back pocket of his jeans and squeezes. Jongin jerks so suddenly he drops the apple in his mouth and groans in dismay. 

Baekhyun’s rubs his palm over the curve of Jongin’s ass again as he continues and Jongin does his best to ignore the hot, gentle touch. He’s probably not very good at it, honestly, his concentration slipping as he struggles to catch another apple. Every time he gets one between his teeth and pulls up, Baekhyun’s there, squeezing his butt and startling Jongin enough that he drops the apple right back. 

The timer goes off and Jongin pulls himself up with a disgruntled frown just as Baekhyun yanks his hand back. He whips around in time to see Baekhyun school a totally innocent look on his face. “You fucking cheater,” he hisses. 

“Who? Me?” Baekhyun says, placing a hand on his chest as if Jongin’s greatly insulted him. His hair has curled around his head from the water, bright red and crinkly like the leaves scattered across the ground, and he still looks so good. “I’d never. I always play fair and square.” 

Jongin narrows his eyes at him, but mostly it’s for effect. He doesn’t care if he lost a stupid game. Baekhyun seems to see right through him, too, because he just steps up close, tilting his head up the way he knows makes him look extra cute and, when Jongin’s frown cracks just a little, curls a hand into Jongin’s sweater and pulls him down for a kiss. 

Jongin’s dripping water onto Baekhyun like this, his hair and face still wet, but Baekhyun kisses him twice more before he releases him with a laugh. “Dry off, baby,” he says, smoothing down the front of Jongin’s sweater where he’d grabbed. “What do you want to do next?” 

They get caramel apples from a vendor nearby and watch a pie eating contest. Chanyeol is up on the stage with Sehun, both of them with crumbs all around their faces and occasionally glaring at the other as they try to win. Baekhyun stands on a chair in the back and cheers for Sehun, mostly because he knows it will also make Chanyeol mad and Baekhyun’s always about causing trouble. Predictably, when the contest ends, Chanyeol is yelling Baekhyun’s name, and Baekhyun laughs loudly as he grabs Jongin’s hand and darts off into the crowd. 

“You’re gonna get it later,” Jongin wheezes when they finally stop near the pumpkin carving station on the other side of the festival. 

“I’m not afraid of Chanyeol,” Baekhyun sniffs. “Even if he is a giant.” He glances over at Jongin. “You’ll protect me, right?” 

With a laugh, Jongin nods, sliding an arm around Baekhyun’s waist. “I guess,” he says, and laughs when Baekhyun shoves him. 

They end up carving a pumpkin since they’re there, but neither of them have done this in ages and they’re making a mess more than anything. The bat shape they were supposed to make doesn’t look much like a bat at all, but Baekhyun is still deeply proud, taking his phone out to snap a picture. “We’re art geniuses, okay,” he insists, grinning at the old lady running the area, and she just smiles at him indulgently, a little charmed, Jongin can tell. He smiles, too, because Baekhyun is cute, even when he’s being ridiculous. 

“Come on,” Jongin says, taking his hand. “Let’s find something to eat? I’m starving.” 

They get cups of soup from another stand and then find a little patch of empty ground to sit on in perfect view of people coming out of the corn maze. Leaves crunch under their legs as they settle down, Baekhyun leaning against Jongin’s side and throwing a leg over Jongin’s as he wriggles to get comfortable. Jongin pulls the sleeves of his sweater down around his fingers again so he can hold the warm cup in his hands as he carefully eats. 

It’s starting to get a little darker now. Soon the streetlights will go on and the decorative pumpkin lighting some of the booths have hung up with glow bright as well. The maze is still open in the dark for the more adventurous gamers, and Jongin wonders if Baekhyun will be interested in that, too. 

Before he gets the chance to ask, Baekhyun says, “Do you think we’d get in trouble if we fucked in the maze?”

Jongin chokes on his mouthful of soup, wincing as he swallows down the wrong pipe and coughs. Baekhyun pats Jongin’s back softly even though he’s got a smug look on his face now. “If we got caught, yes,” Jongin replies when he’s found his voice, and then, when Baekhyun gets that familiar gleam in his eyes, adds, “And no, we are not gonna go fuck in the maze.” 

“But it could be _fun_ ,” Baekhyun insists, sliding a hand up Jongin’s thigh and squeezing pointedly. Jongin knows what he’s doing but it’s not gonna work this time. He might be open to a lot of Baekhyun’s suggestions, even making out in changing rooms at the mall or wearing a plug up his ass through his boring history lecture, but he has to draw the line somewhere. 

“You’re too loud during sex anyway, we’d get found out in minutes,” Jongin says, grinning at the way the smug look on Baekhyun’s face vanishes in an instant. 

“Buzzkill,” Baekhyun grumbles, but when Jongin smooths a hand along the nape of his neck and pulls him close to peck his cheek, Baekhyun melts right into it. 

“Are you not having fun if you’re thinking about fucking in corn mazes?” Jongin asks. This whole thing was Jongin’s idea. He thought it’d be a nice way to get off campus for the day and have some fun, and Baekhyun had seemed excited when he’d said yes, of course they could go. Now though, he’s suddenly worried if it had all been a stupid idea. 

Baekhyun looks over at him sharply, like Jongin’s said something offensive, and says firmly, “I’m having a great time. Honestly.” He knocks his shoulder against Jongin’s. “You know I’m just teasing about the maze, right?” 

“I know,” Jongin says quickly, heat flaming in his cheeks. “I was just--” 

“I always have a good time with you, dummy,” Baekhyun says, his eyes soft and fond when Jongin meets them again. “You never have to worry about that.” 

Feeling slightly abashed, Jongin nods his head and says, “Okay,” and Baekhyun beams at him, setting his mostly empty cup of soup carefully on the ground so he can grab Jongin’s face in his hands. 

“You’re so cute,” he says before he kisses him soundly on the mouth. 

Jongin laughs into it, kisses back, the autumn chill fading in the heat of Baekhyun’s lips and his tongue and his soft hands on either side of his face. It doesn’t even matter if anyone can see them, because this, right here, is all Jongin needs, all he cares about. 

When Baekhyun pulls back, Jongin asks, “Wanna go make out in the maze until it gets dark?” 

“Fuck yes,” Baekhyun says, jumping to his feet. He holds out a hand for Jongin, who takes it easily, lets himself be pulled up. “What if we do get caught?” Baekhyun asks as he leads the way, still holding Jongin’s hand in his.

“We run,” Jongin answers solemnly, and Baekhyun’s laugh settles as warm and bright in Jongin’s chest as the sunset in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. i've never actually been to a fall festival like this so idk what actually goes on for some reason i was just picturing the vibe from the festivals that always happened in gilmore girls idk bye
> 
> 2\. don't worry, they don't get caught. they do however end up sick for a few days for making out in the cold like idiots. 
> 
> 3\. one day i'll write a proper kaibaek TT
> 
> 4\. thank u for reading~ ❤
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake) | [tumblr](http://koiyake.tumblr.com)


End file.
